End of What?
by DoctorArwenWren
Summary: What if something unexpected happened in The End of Time Part 2? What if it was not just the end of the 10th Doctor, but the end of something else too? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The End of Time, Part 2

_[The End of the End of Time Part 2]_

 ** _The Doctor's POV_**

I dive to get out of the Master's way, and am momentarily stunned – not so much about the Master's actions as my own injuries catching up with me. I might not be injured enough to regenerate, but I at least cracked a rib in my fall through the ceiling. I hear the Master yelling "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me!" all the time stepping closer to Rassilon and switching hands striking him with his energy bolts. "One!" the master begins counting. I begin to see my old friend who turned my enemy deteriorate in front of my eyes. "Two!" even though he can't tell, I can see that he will not last much longer – he is killing himself in my defense. "Three!" I can't even say that; he is truly killing himself in revenge – revenge against the man who took away the possibility of him ever being sane. "FOUR!" There is a blinding light and they, the Master, Gallifrey, all of them are sucked back into the Time War.

I find myself on the floor, laying on my back. I roll over onto my side letting an involuntary groan out at the same time. I definitely cracked a rib. That's nothing compared to the revelation the pain gives me. "I'm alive. I've…There was….I'm still alive." I think out loud, somehow managing to bring myself into a sitting position. I'm laughing and crying at the same time, trying to wrap my head around the fact that I lived. Unfortunately, this was short-lived. I hear the dreaded four knocks, the knocks that send both my hearts to the pit of my stomach. I let them repeat themselves, hoping that the pattern will change, but knowing it won't. I steel myself and turn around to face my inevitable doom. Wilf is trapped in the booth. He knocks again and waves at me.

"They've gone, then? Good-oh. If you could let me out…?" Wilf asks.

"Yeah." I replied, almost sighing.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise." Wilf adds.

I stand up. "The Master…he left the nuclear bolt running. It's gone into overload." For a minute I can pretend like I'm not about to explain my own death.

"And that's bad, is it?" Wilf asks.

"No…'cause all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All 500,00 rads, about to flood that thing." I say, thinking of the fact that I am safe out here and trying to ignore that Wilf is in there. I look at him without really looking at him. He, of course, brings my fantasy crashing down around me.

"Oh!" he chuckles, "Well, you'd better let me out then."

I wish it were that easy. I know how this will end. Yet deep down inside I don't want to change. It's selfish of me and I have so many reasons, but the same reason that caused me to siphon my regeneration energy to my hand is the same reason I have for wanting to not have to regenerate or just die. I'm old, far too old, and I've done so many bad things. Sometimes I need someone to guide me. But I truly need more than that. I need someone to help me move on, to stop dwelling on the things that are so far in the past. Rose was that for me, once. Now she's with Handy and her family. Living life, maybe having children. Growing old. I am a selfish old man, but I want her to recognize me if she ever came back. Even if it was before me and her met up in the correct time with the Daleks for her, I crave being able to see her. To talk to her. For her to help me. But, I'm an old man. I could never ever do that to my Rose.

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods." My cool mask stays in place. I can barely take the anticipation. Having to wait is even worse than it just happening. I take out my sonic and show it to Wilf, I'm being a bit cruel, I know. But I just can't take it. "Even this would set it off." I say non-chalantly.

"I'm sorry" Wilf says. I am losing control of my emotions. I can barely talk.

"Sure" I whisper, barely being able to get the words out.

"Look, just leave me." Wilf says.

"OK. Right, then…I will." I pace. My mask slips. I show my true emotion, my fear and my anger and that bit of sadness that I will never get to see Rose again. " 'Cause you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh, yes! 'Cause that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time."

"No, really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time." Wilf says, non-chalantly.

"Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me?" I say. I am letting myself vent and rage and release. I yell at the ceiling, cursing the Time Lords for ever THINKING of coming to this planet."I could do so much more."

"So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!" I yell, and at the last statement I push all the items off the desk, finding a physical outlet for all this. This final act of toddlerish behavior is what finally puts me in my place. I stand there panting for a minute, thinking of how innocent Wilf is in all this and how I've ignored him and scared him. He doesn't deserve that fate. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Well, maybe Rassilon, but that's beside the point. He is innocent, I am not. I have done so many things over the course of my life, especially in this time since losing Donna, that forced regeneration would be the least of my worries. I deserve it. I sigh. I've really "Lived too long." I mutter the last part. I walk over to Wilf.

"No…no, no, please, please don't. No, don't. Don't…. please don't! Please!" Wilf begs me not to sacrifice my own life for his. He is so selfless, so brave, soo very much the opposite of me. I put my hand on the door to the other booth and reassure him. "Wilfred…it's my honour. Better be quick."

"Three." I think of all the things I have done that deserve this punishment.

"Two." I think of protecting Wilf, a friend who understands the slightest bit about war and life.

"One." I can't even think. I just act. I step inside of the booth and press the button. Wilf gets out of his booth quickly, not that I can see. I can vaguely tell that he is watching me in horror. I can feel every cell in my body absorbing the radiation. It's like an electrical shock, a very painful electrical shock. I can feel my cells dying. Will I even be able to regenerate? I start to fall to the floor. And when I look at Wilf again is when the shock comes. I can barely perceive what is happening, but suddenly the flow of energy is lessened, then stops in my chamber. I quickly find out why. The very person I so very much wished to see again was screaming in the utter agony that is being blasted with radiation. She saved me. A few more seconds and I would have died…no regeneration possible. As it is, it will take quite a while for the regenerative process to fully kick in. I have been granted time.

I realized that I was still on the floor. I sat up and noticed that Rose's chamber had stopped. She was still breathing.

"What…? Hello." Wilf said.

"Hi" I say.

"Still with us?" He asks.

"The system's dead. We absorbed it all." I sadden at the thought of Rose sacrificing herself for me. "Whole thing's kaput."

"And who's she? She looks familiar." Wilf asks.

"You must have met her during the Dalek invasion with the planets in the sky." I said trying to help him out.

"I remember now. She showed up out of nowhere. Saved my life. Then later asked why I didn't have a webcam." Wilf rambled, reminiscing.

"She was someone dear to me." I said. She may still be breathing, but the human body can only stand radiation for so long. I push open the door and pick her up ever so gently. I am reminded of the last time I regenerated. "Must it always end this way?" I wonder. She is so light, but she is crushing my rib. I still hold her. She saved my life. I can endure all the pain in the world to honor her.

"Well, there we are then, you're safe and sound. Mind you, you're in a hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." The doctor rubs his sore rib with his arm. He feels it begin to heal. His wounds on his hands begin to crackle with regeneration energy and heal.

"But they've…. your face! How did you do that?" Apparently in my inventory I forgot that I had wounds on my face that would also be healing. I watch my hands as I can feel the energy beginning to flow through me. I should have just enough time.

"It's started" I tell Wilf. He comes over and hugs me sobbing into my jacket. I no longer need to pretend to be stoic, I am. I cannot celebrate the fact that I lived or mourn the fact that I have to change. She saved me. I am grateful, but devastated by her loss.

I lead Wilf into the TARDIS, but before taking off, I put Rose in a form of stasis in the Med bay. I want to talk to her – even just for a few minutes before she dies. The TARDIS assures me that the radiation will not do anymore damage until the stasis is removed. She is frozen in time. I return to the console and take Wilf home. When we step out to the familiar sight of the front door to the Noble house, we can see Silvia in the doorway smiling. "Oh, she's smiling. As if today wasn't bad enough. Anyway…. Don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. I'll see you again, one more time."

"What do you mean? When's that?" He asks, confused.

"Just keep looking, I'll be there." I promise him.

"Where are you going?" he asks me.

"To get my reward." I state as I enter the TARDIS again. I proceed to rescue Martha and Mickey from a Sontaran and tell them goodbye without ever saying a word. I save Sarah-Jane's son from being hit by a car, and wave at her and her son. She knows what's happening. I introduce Captain Jack to Alonzo from the Titanic. They seem to hit it off. I give him a one-fingered salute, and he gives me a proper salute. I walk back to the TARDIS. I meet with the great grandchild of Joan Redfern; she asks me if I was happy. I showed up to the outskirts of Donna's wedding and anonymously give her a winning lotto ticket paid for by Geoffrey Noble, her Dad. And finally, as a bittersweet reward, a reward and a punishment. I visit Rose on New Year's Day 2005. The year our adventures started. She thought I was drunk. I couldn't correct her. If I could have one wish, it would be that she would miraculously survive this. But she won't, it's wishful thinking. I run out of time after she leaves. It is only the Ood song that lets me make it to the TARDIS. It's too soon. I need to talk to Rose. But it's inevitable. This time, when the regeneration energy flows through me, it's more of a raging waterfall than a slow stream. "I don't want to go." I cry out, as the energy builds to its climax and begins to change me in earnest.

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! There will be more to come in the future! I used LizzieXX's tumblr to find the transcripts. Thanks for reading! Follow or Like if you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Eleventh Hour (I)

[The Eleventh Hour]

 _The Doctor's POV_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Doctor Who! Transcripts still from LizzieXX's tumblr.**_

As I the regeneration energy dies down I am able to stop my involuntary screams. I start to process the changes.

I hop on one leg as I examine the other. "Legs. I've still got legs, good." I kiss my knees. I examine my arms. For some reason my appearance is very important. I'll figure it out later. " Arms. Hands. Ooh, fingers, lots of fingers." I start to examine my face, "Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair..." I realize that my hair is a bit too long as I run my fingers through it. " I'm a girl!" This scares me too much…. it's not unusual for a regeneration to change gender – especially such a violent one. I feel my Adam's apple, "No! No... I'm not a girl." I inspect my hair one more time, again obsessed with my appearance. "And still not ginger!" I feel a niggling sensation in the back of my mind. I'm forgetting things. Always a small part of regeneration – usually only for the first 12 hours, if I have time to process. I start to remember the most important part though, "And something else, something important, I'm, I'm... I'm..." An explosion finally reminds me of the situation "Ha! Crashing!".

As the TARDIS hurtles towards Earth, I barely hold onto the console whilst holding my sonic screwdriver in my mouth. Then the TARDIS shudders, and I end up holding onto the door frame. I slowly pull myself into the TARDIS. Then, right behind me, I hear a loud bell. I turn my head to see what is behind me and panic. I am about to be squashed between the TARDIS and Big Ben. I sonic the console, and lose what progress I had made in pulling myself back into the TARDIS. I barely miss hitting Big Ben, thankfully I managed to speed up the TARDIS's ascent just enough. As the TARDIS levels out, I am able to pull myself inside, and shut the doors. Unfortunately, the TARDIS starts to spin out of control again, just as I manage to stop the doors from opening again.

I hold onto the grating as much as possible, but that is useless when the TARDIS crash lands on its side. I am thrown through the corridors of the TARDIS, before she is able to reroute the library (where the swimming pool landed) into my path. I manage to get the doors open and grab a grappling hook from the assorted items that ended up falling into the library. I throw the grappling hook to the exterior of the TARDIS and begin my ascent.

When I finally reach the outside, I see a young girl wearing a red jacket with matching rain boots and a torch watching me. The first thing I think of is "Apples. Can I have and apple? All I can think about – apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new – never had cravings before." I straddle the TARDIS and look all the way down to the still open Library doors.

"Are you OK?" The girl asks.

I sit on the side of the TARDIS so that I can jump off. " Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet." She says, suspicious.

"I was in the swimming pool." I defend.

"You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool." This little girl is both relentless, and unafraid. Why isn't she afraid?

She abruptly changes the subject, "Are you a policeman?" she asks me. My suspicions are raised even higher than they were before.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?" As soon as I say this I can feel a pocket of residual regeneration energy start to work itself free.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What cra…?" I fall to the ground with a grunt as the pocket makes its painful journey to my respiratory system.

"Are you all right, mister?"

I try to get up, and end up kneeling. The energy is almost there. "No, I'm fine, it's OK. This is all perfectly norm…" I am cut off as the regeneration energy finally makes its escape.

"Who are you?"

I feel another pocket, this one is dissolving and pumping through my hands. I must have scraped them at some point since regenerating. My hands glow the distinctive gold color before it too, fades. "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?" I ask. If I'm right and this crack has scared her so badly that **I** am less scary than it, it must be horrifying.

"No, it just looks a bit weird." This girl appears to be pretty smart, surely she wouldn't want the police for a crack in her wall that just looks weird. I realize my mistake – my memories snapping into place is jumbling my mind as it continues to settle from the violent process of regeneration. **She** thinks that I was asking her if I had scared her. "No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

"Yes." My theory is correct then, something is definitely very wrong. "Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off." I walk away towards the house, hoping that I can fix this little girl's life. It feels like I am almost doing it as a recompense. Interesting. I accidentally walk into a tree and once again, fall to the ground.

"You all right?"

"Early days. Steering's a bit off." The girl helps me up and leads me into her kitchen. I look around at the relatively plain looking kitchen.

The girl startles me out of my thoughts, offering me something to eat. "If you're a doctor, why does your box say "Police"?" I eat the item, then spit it out, coughing – I hate trying to figure out my new favorite tastes. "That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple."

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them." This girl is too observant.

Maybe I don't like fruits on their own. Maybe I like yoghurt. "No, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt."

The girl runs to the fridge and grabs me yoghurt. I am starving so I dump it into my mouth, only to spit it out again. "I hate yoghurt; it's just stuff with bits in."

"You said it was your favourite."

"New mouth, new rules." I wipe the remaining yoghurt off of my mouth.  
"It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-" I have another fit. I need food desperately, otherwise I won't have the energy to continue to the end of the regeneration process – where I am finally stable.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish - fry something."

The girl turns on the stove and begins to fry up bacon as I use a towel to dry my hair. "Ah! Bacon!" Once again I try the food, and once again it is absolutely horrid. "Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?"

The girl turns on the stove again and cooks some baked beans. "Ah, you see, beans." Once again the food was no good. I spit them out into the sink. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans." The girl then makes me bread and butter. "Bread and butter. Now you're talking." I tell her. I end up throwing the plate outside. The girl looks through what little is left in the fridge after our escapade. "We've got some carrots." She says.

"Carrots? Are you insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what I need. I need... I need... I need..." I say opening both the fridge and freezer and looking through them. "Fish fingers and custard. "

I dip the fish fingers into the custard and take a bite. Across from me, the girl eats ice cream from the container. When I've finished the fish fingers, I pick up the bowl and drink the custard from it. It leaves a mustache which I then wipe away with my hand.

"Funny."

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?" I ask, realizing that I never asked the girl for her name.

"Amelia Pond."

"Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish."

A strange thought occurs to me, "So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt." I remember sending the Time Lords back into the Time War where they will eventually die by my younger self's hand.

"You're lucky."

"I know. So, your aunt. Where is she?"

"She's out."

This surprises me, "And she left you all alone?"

"I'm not scared." She reminds me of my theory and mission to figure out what that crack is.

" 'Course you're not. You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall." I have Amelia take me up to her room so I can examine the crack in her wall. "You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." she hands mean apple with a smiley face carved into it. It's interesting how sometimes she acts like her parents never existed, but other times she acts as if her parents just aren't here at the moment. Maybe they died, or maybe it has something to do with the crack in her wall.

"She sounds good, your mum." I toss the apple into the air, catch it, and put it in my pocket. "I'll keep it for later." I go back to examining the crack. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing - where's the draught coming from? "I scan the crack with the sonic and discover something surprising. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

"What?"

"It's a crack. I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cos the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it, then?" She is so inquisitive.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together...right here in the wall of your bedroom." I press my ear to the crack, according to the readings, there is a slight temporal energy but the crack mainly is between space. However, the amount of temporal displacement needed to support such a crack long term is massive. It is possible that her parents were lost as a result of the necessary temporal displacement. "Sometimes, can you hear…"

"A voice? Yes."

I hear an echoing voice. I grab the water glass from the nightstand, pour out the water, then press it against the wall, and then my ear against the other end.

The ominous voice is repeating "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Prisoner Zero? "I wonder aloud.

Amelia chimes in, "Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

I step back from the wall. "It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall." I move her desk out of the way. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or..." the force required to close the breach will reactivate the temporal energy and possibly even wipe us from existence.

"What?"

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Everything's going to be fine."

I hold out my hand and Amelia grasps it. With my other hand, I use the sonic screwdriver on the crack. A bright light shines through the crack as it widens. In the dim light on the other side, I can see what looks to be cells. I take a step closer to the crack.

The voice is still repeating the phrase "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello? Hello?"

"A giant blue eye peers at them through the crack."

"What's that?"

A small ball of visible telepathy shoots out from the crack, strikes me, and I fall against the bed. The crack then seals once more.

"There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new."

"What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless... "I stand up, thinking.

"Unless what?"

I look around, Amelia is in great danger if I'm right. "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." I run out of the room and into the hall.

I look around sensing that I am most definitely missing something. My last few memories have yet to come back and some of my telepathic abilities are blocked as well. I am having to carry more than my usual telepathic load trying to maintain a connection with the TARDIS while she attempts to repair herself. "It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing... in the corner..." I turn to face a door at the other end of the hall, "of my eye."

There is an echoing sound of machinery along with a deep bell, along with a telepathic message from my ship. My final memories finally come back – Rose and what she did for me. The TARDIS tells me that she is not going to be able to continue holding Rose in a stasis for much longer. In the TARDIS's weakened state, it is lucky that she's been able to keep Rose in stasis this long. The proximity to the crack (however minor the temporal disruption appears to be) definitely does not help.

I sprint down the stairs, Amelia follows me. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"-+

I finally make it outside. "I've got to get back in there!" I feel bad, but I know I have to lie to Amelia, she doesn't need to see another person die. "The engines are phasing; it's going to burn!"

"But... it's just a box! How can a box have engines?" Oh…that's right…I never explained what the TARDIS was to her.

I free the grappling hook and gather the rope. "It's not a box. It's a time machine."

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five-minute hop into the future should do it." I loop the rope around the door handles so I can keep myself at the level of the console for long enough to put the TARDIS right-side-up.

"Can I come?"

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back." I jump onto the side of the TARDIS. For her it can be five minutes, but for me I can spend however long I need saying goodbye and getting myself to a point where Amelia doesn't immediately notice my sadness.

"People always say that."

I jump down to the ground and look into her face. "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor." She smiles and I climb back onto the TARDIS. Holding onto the rope, I give her a last look before jumping.

"Geronimo!" I like the sound of that word…

I slam the TARDIS door shut and pilot the TARDIS to the middle of the largest star cluster in the Universe. Rose deserves to see the Universe one last time.


	3. Chapter 3: Rose

**_A/N: I don't own Doctor Who! Transcripts still from LizzieXX's tumblr._**

 _[Interlude: Rose in Pete's World]_

 ** _Roses's POV_**

 _I hate this beach_ , I think as I end up once again at _Darlig Ulv Stranden_ for what seems like the billionth time in the 4 years I've been in Pete's world since the stars went out. I keep being pulled here, like some invisible force is dragging me here, whether I like it or not. All I know is that everytime I come here, tragedy follows. This time I am here because it is still the spot of a tiny scar in the universe, where there once was a crack between Pete's World and the Prime Universe. It is as close as we can get to Alan Noble's home universe to bury him. The Doctor thought that Alan would be an exact replacement of him and that we would grow old together – ha! We didn't because Alan wasn't an exact replacement of him, he had so much of Donna's personality. We were best friends, though. The terrible part is he died because of being born through a meta-crisis – he told me ages ago that the Doctor would have had to erase Donna's memory because of the stress of a time lord brain shoved into hers. Well it took longer for him, but eventually Alan's mind began to burn. There was nothing we could do. So that is how I ended up back on this accursed beach.

A year after I came back to Pete's world, I developed an odd emptiness – like it was wrong that I was in this universe. I had always known this, but it was a fact in my brain, and even that would go away after I got used to the differences in Pete's World. But this was a whole new sensation, it was like every sense in my body would not stop telling me that Pete's World was not right.

I sit on the beach for ages after the funeral – for all of the sadness that has happened here, this place still holds hope. I am staring out at sea, when I notice an odd blue glow. Suddenly, it feels like someone is trying to rip out my brain. Through the haze of the pain, I search to see if I can find the source of the glow. I soon find a crack full of time energy, right where the Doctor appeared in hologram form so many years ago – back when I was the naive shopgirl. Without even thinking, I begin to walk towards the crack. It seems to be calling to me. And that's when I hear a faint voice in the back of my head _This is the only way, my Flower, for you to be with our Thief. If you wish to come back all you need to do is walk through the crack. I will protect you._ It is the TARDIS. I quickly text Mom and Pete and tell them, then I walk through the crack.

[Third Person POV]

Sometime later Jackie and Pete Tyler receive a text from a number they don't know, explaining that some girl has found a way to get back to her true love and she is sorry to leave her parents like this. They shrug it off, and go back to doting on their one and only child, Tony Tyler. Later, they will not be able to find the text, although they will remember it.

[Rose's POV]

The dimension cannon taught me years ago what it was like to travel dimensions without a capsule. What happened to me after entering the crack was worse than anything. When I entered the crack, at first, all I could feel was the feeling of being in the void, my whole existence being erased. Then just a few thoughts drifted into my mind, _the Doctor's thoughts_ , and he was thinking about how he wanted me with him. The Doctor's thoughts soon began to fight the nature of the crack itself, pulling me slowly into the Prime universe. When I came close enough the TARDIS was able to contribute to the pull, simultaneously pulling me through the time vortex as well as the void. Needless to say, it was hell. I passed out.

When I woke up, I realized I had memories that I didn't recognize. I felt weird too, but that could wait for later. I woke up in a large, strange room. I hear a voice that makes my blood run cold.

"No…no, no, please, please don't. No, don't. Don't…. please don't! Please!" A man begs – I know his voice...He is that man – Donna's Grandfather – from when I first landed in Prime after the Daleks moved Earth.

Then I hear the Doctor, "Wilfred…it's my honour. Better be quick."

"Three." I spy a door on the other side of the room, close to where all of the voices are coming from.

"Two." I open the door slowly, trying to assess the danger.

"One." I see the Doctor trade places with Donna's Grandfather. Whatever is going on, it is not good, the Doctor is falling to his knees in agony. I see the Doctor putting himself in grave danger and I just act. I race across the room, and I step inside of the booth and press the button. Then I feel it – a very odd feeling, like I can feel every cell in my body burning and expanding. It's like an electrical shock, a very painful electrical shock. I figure out what I just got myself into – radiation – even though I have no clue how I know that. I can feel my cells dying. Somewhere in this process I start to scream. I fall to the floor and the world goes black.


End file.
